Spartan of Bonyari
by UltimateCaptain65
Summary: The Master Chief sacrificed himself to save humanity from Didact but at what cost, he lost his companion, his good friend companion, Cortana. He thought that he was dead until by some unknown force, he was sent back to the past. There the Spartan awakens to a different 21st Century Earth. How would his presence affect everyone? What will the Spartan do?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This is my first attempt writing a Halo/Nisekoi crossover. This story will take place end of Halo 4 and the end of the first year arc of Nisekoi.**

**This story won't be just Master chief joining the Nisekoi characters in highschool. Instead this story is going show us about how will the Master Chief blend into this 21st Century Japan he's going to be at and how is he going to meet the characters in time and how will his presence affect not just him but also their lives forever.**

**This is inspired by one of my favorite story called "Dead Heroes"**** by Omiicron. ****and G.I Joe by Freedom Guard.**

**Disclaimer: I own no franchise. All rights go towards the owner/industries of Halo and Nisekoi. Halo belongs to 343, Nisekoi to Naoshi Komi.**

* * *

"For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure… sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight; our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild , this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." - Lord Admiral Terrence Hood, March 3 2553

* * *

"Don't let her go. Don't you ever let her go" - Sgt Johnson

* * *

"Don't make a girl a promise if you you know you can't keep it" -Cortana

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness. There wasn't any planet, or a sun, ships, debris, asteroids, or even small dust of stars, just complete utter darkness.

He couldn't move He tried with all of his strength, but to no avail, he couldn't even flinch his finger. He armor wasn't even at survival mode, it felt like the void itself is holding him down.

'Am I dead?'

The figure who wore a green titanium ceramic armor asked in thought.

In the void there is nothing but this figure in armor, the soldier who has enhanced augmentation. The soldier who fought a three decade war with his brothers and sisters. He is one of the swords and shield of humanity, the soldier who has saved humanity three times from destruction and war.

The Master Chief. The Spartan of Humanity.

He was born in year 2511, on the outer colonies of Eridanus II, in the age of 6 he was abducted by the Official Naval Intelligence or in short 'ONI', and he was replaced with a flash clone of himself that soon will die from disease. He and seventy-four other children were chosen for PROJECT: SPARTAN II as the new gen of super soldiers, from there on and out he and the other selected children were force to train under extreme measures. They were all trained by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez.

After years of rough training, he and other surviving children were now transported to Medical Facility Endurance in order to undergo a series of invasive procedures designed to augment their bodies, after the procedure only he and the other thirty-two of the teenagers augmented successfully while others did not. Months later, he and his team, Blue Team were now sent into the actual mission, to capture the Insurgent leader, and accomplished the mission.

PROJECT SPARTAN was a good success to fight and eliminate the Insurgents until later, Planet Harvest had been glassed by the new enemy, a religious fanatical alien coalition called the 'Covenant'. There they fought a three decade war, a war for survival, a war against extinction.

He had lost many of his allies, and friends during that war as he and the other Spartans II fought many battles in the Outer Colonies, in each passing year, humanity was losing and soon the Covenant found Reach, the largest naval, strategic headquarters, and second-largest populated world.

Humanity fought for Reach on the bitter end, many Spartan II and III's were killed during that battle. One of the surviving member of Noble Team sacrificed himself to get the Halcyon-class Cruiser 'The Pillar of Autumn' where the Master Chief and Cortana out of the glassed planet.

This is where they first saw a mysterious ring called 'Halo', there the Master chief, Cortana, Sgt Johnson and other surviving UNSC forces discovered and fought the abomination parasites called the 'Flood', then they manage to contain the flood by destroying the Ring and his adventure went on all the way to Earth, the Great Schism the Ark, eliminating the Flood again and the death of his good friends, Commander Miranda Keyes and Sgt. Johnson and then after four years of cryo sleep in and there he met and fought the rogue forerunner named 'Ur-Didact'.

He thought of what had happened to him before even got here. He remembered that he was in the Didact's ship, when he used the bomb to destroy the ship from killing the people on Earth and then after that he thought he died, he was in a blue barrier of code or some sort, and then the blue woman came to him.

Cortana.

His heart ache from this.

'Welcome home John' Her final words to him before she finally slowly disappeared in front of him.

He lost her.

His A.I partner who was always inside of his helmet, the one who was always with him when he needed her. During the Battle for Reach, Halo, Earth, High Charity, the Flood, the Ark, Requiem and Didact. They took care for each other and now… She's gone.

Cortana sacrificed herself to save him from Didact.

He still remembered what his old friend Sgt. Johnson told him.

'Don't let her go. Don't you ever let her go'

His heart aches even more from remembering this. His duty to take care of Cortana no matter what even if it kills him- no he and her would survive together from the war and he failed.

He failed Johnson.

He broke his promise.

Cortana is no longer with him. She's forever gone now.

'Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it.' Cortana's words stroke his mind and heart.

If he can move his body and if he's on the forest, desert, wasteland or in a ship, he would smash something, he would break trees, vehicles or anything from his anger.

But there was nothing that he could do now. He can't do anything but wait until he finally die in this void.

If there is one thing that he managed to accomplish for him to smile just a bit is that he saved humanity again. He saved Earth from the rogue Foreunner, Didact. He saved his people, he saved his old team.

At least there was something good he managed to accomplished.

He accomplished his to duty. His to duty to protect humanity. He then started to relax slowly, he exhale his breath. He can finally rest. After everything he and his team, his companions, his friends, his family had been through, it was finally over.

And so he closed his eyes hoping that death will finally take him from this void.

For a moment he felt a shock wave. He couldn't tell where the source of the shock wave was. It happened again, this time it was getting more powerful, then again and again it came like a strong sea is splashing him.

And then after that he saw a glimpse of light on top of him. He couldn't tell whether if the light source was far or near but it doesn't matter now as he was getting much closer to it every second, it gotten larger.

It felt like his body was about to get ripped apart by the powerful shock waves as he gotten much closer to the light.

He doesn't know what's going to happen but if this is how death would greet him then he wouldn't mind that at all. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

And so he was then engulfed by the light and after that he opened his eyes as he could see the stars on top of him. He tried to move his body and it did. He raised his hand in front of his visor. He had now full control his body.

The Spartan struggled to his feet and placed his right hand behind his his head as he looked around the surroundings and found himself that he was in the forest. Tall trees stretched up towards the sky, branches and dark green leaves covered the ground. He looked up and see the dark blue sky with stars all round it. It was night time.

Though there was something different in his body. His physical body and height is still the same but there was something wrong. He felt… he felt like that he's . . . young.

He surveyed his body as he raised his arms and looked down on his legs and feet all the way up to his chest. His suspicions were true then, he had become young.

But how? Did the light affected him? Was the light a forerunner relic that caused him to turn young? It's a possibility.

But it didn't matter, he was still alive and there's that. If he's still alive then there's a high chance that he could find anyone or anything to contact the UNSC for rescue.

He then tried to looked for someone or if there's anyone here. There were no blips on his threat detector, he then started to walk hoping that he would reach the end of the forest or find anyone or anything for him to be rescued.

As he kept walking, he surveyed the surroundings. The trees, the grass, the plants. It looked earth-alike. Was he on a planet that is almost similar to Earth? It's definitely not a UNSC world, otherwise, his sensor would picked up something right now or the UNSC would have reached to him already. Or was he at another forerunner installation? This wasn't halo or the ark that's to be sure.

He looked up again in the night bluish sky, he surveyed the star and planet's constellation, after few moments he was shocked. Each pattern and constellation of starts and planets are just the same as Earth's view of it. But that's impossible, he can't be at Earth otherwise the UNSC would have found and rescue him by now or he would have detected something. So where was he? He couldn't tell.

After half an hour of marching through the forest, his motion sensor picked up something, the Master Chief saw a large yellow blob in his peripheral vision, it was UNSC.

It was one kilometer ahead of him and the spartan decided to start running towards the source. His enhanced augmentation gave boost to his speed.

After a few minutes of sprinting, he could see a debris of what seemed like UNSC. He then finally reached the source of the friendly blue blob, he looked up and see it was a damaged UNSC Paris- class heavy frigate, Savannah.

The ship was still intact, based on the position of the ship, it wasn't even slant and it looked like it wasn't crashed otherwise he would have seen a more of the debris and craters all around the ship, it looked like that the UNSC ship was properly landed.

He remembered this ship. This was one of the UNSC frigate that battled the Covenant during the invasion of Reach, he remembered that the ship was destroyed by the Covenant corvette when Noble Team was in that ship to destroy the 27 km CSO-class Super Carrier.

But if UNSC Savannah was destroyed during the Battle of Reach then how did it got here? Or better yet, how is the ship still intact and only having minor damage and not destroyed? There was something wrong here. He kept his body on alert in case if there is anything bad going to happen soon.

He looked around the ship to see if there's anything that he could get into the ship, the troop hangar door is completely sealed, no way of getting in he then went look to see if there is an open cracks that he could fit inside of the ship. After a few moments he finally found an opening. One of the Fighter Hangar's door was crack open with blackish all around it, assuming that it was from the Covenant's plasma torpedo.

The Master Chief steadied his body and readied his legs as he jumped towards the destroyed hangar. As he got inside the hangar, he surveyed the area, he found a single Longsword and 2 Pelican transports, all of them are undamaged.

He was thankful for this to know, knowing that he can easily get off from this planet without having to fix the specs of it or in case when the UNSC frigate would self destruct or under attacked by the enemies.

He then started to looked around to find an armory, if the ship was damaged but the Longsword and the Pelicans were undamaged, it's to be sure that there's a good chance that the armory is still intact.

Though he wondered. What happened to the other UNSC naval officers or marines? Did they abandoned the ship before it got here? Still knowing that this ship was supposed to be destroyed during the Battle of Reach, he still had no clue for it and hopefully he would find some answers for it though he had small doubts for it.

As the Spartan reached the armory, he tapped the code into the control console to make armory's door open. It hissed open and the Spartan looked around and checked for contents of the armory and found all of the spared weapons, equipment, and supplies.

The Spartan then started to gear up, he grabbed a MA5C ICWS Assault Rifle and put it behind his back, he then picked up M6D Magnum Sidearm, 4 M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenades and 3 flashbangs. The Spartan is now combat effective.

After a few moments later, the spartan finally reached to the bridge, he found that the bridge is a complete mess, wires were out of the walls, the floor was covered in wires and debris. He then went to the controls of the ship. He tapped to the control console for the ship's power to go on and so it did.

The lights of the bridge turned on, the powerful light wiped out every traced of darkness inside the ship. Every control console started to light up, the map table started to glow with thin lines revealing the location he's at but barely due to the damage.

The Master Chief was glad that the ship's power is still alive for now despite the damage it has. The Spartan then tapped the control console once again to see the damage of the ship. It then showed him what part of the ship was damaged or destroyed. The showings of the damage report made the spartan frowned of the result.

The good news was that the ship's power core is still intact, the vehicles such as air and ground and equipment are still effective and undamaged and some of the armaments such as defensive turrets is still combat effective. The bad news was that the sensor system is offline, meaning there is now way for him to contact the UNSC and the ship's engine is completely destroyed so that means that there is no way for this ship to get off the planet nor use the slipspace drive if the he doesn't know what or where of the part galaxy he's at.

He tapped the control console of the map table on what location he's at, but it barely showed him because of the damage she got during the battle. He frowned at this and had no choice but to scan the area by himself.

The Master Chief then headed towards the Troops Hangar Bay. The Spartan looked around the hangar bay and found three warthogs and two scorpion tanks. He went towards the console to open the hangar door. It hissed as it slowly opened.

The Spartan made his way to the Warthog. The all-terrain vehicle was mounted in with a standard m41light antiaircraft gun, or LAAG. The weapon can fire five hundred rounds of 12.7x99mm armor piercing rounds per minute and was effective on both ground and airborne targets. It's capable of carrying up to three soldiers but since that there were no marines to manned the gun, it's only good at driving even at rocky hills.

The Master Chief then pulled himself up behind the wheel as he started the engine, and strapped himself into the seat. The engine roared as the Warthog accelerated out of the hangar of the damaged UNSC frigate.

The Spartan continued his journey, keeping an eye on both his surroundings and his motion trackers. After 30 minutes riding the Warthog through what it seems like an endless of tall trees, he finally found the end of the forest as he can see the road ahead though there was something different.

There he stopped the Warthog, he surveyed the area around him and he found what it looks like a 21st century cars on the parking area and he also found a sign on what it looks like a japanese words on it. There it translated as Aokigahara Forest. Wait is he actually on Earth right now?

"That can't be" The Master chief said.

There was something off around here. He then looked at the mountain and was shocked to see that it's Mount. Fuji. Then he realized after a few moments that he is in Japan but that's impossible. If this is Japan and that's Mount Fuji, He should had already seen sky scrapers all around him.

If this planet is actually Earth then does that mean that the light didn't just turned him young but it also put him back to the 21st century era?

If that was the case then this revelation is going to be huge problem for the Master Chief. If he really did went back to the past then that means that there is no way for him to fix the ship to take flight, no way to contact the UNSC and especially no way for him to go back to his own timeline.

The Spartan frowned even deeper by this.

'No, there must be some way for me to get out of this' The Master Chief thought.

Then he started to think about that light, the one that got him here in the first place. That light has to be a forerunner tech, it has to be. If that's the case then there's still a chance but for now he's going to be here for a while.

He doesn't know how long is he going to be trapped in this 21st Century era but if he can find any forerunner tech here in this modern Japan then there's a good chance that he can get home again.

The Warthog then accelerated to the main road and went towards the nearest town or city he can find.

Little did the Spartan know that the world he's going into will challenge his very well-being and soon his presence may very well change everything.

**Author's note**

**And that my friends is the end of prologue.**

**What would our Spartan do in this situation?**

**We will have to find out in the next chapter (obviously).**

**Thank you all for reading this prologue. I truly appreciated it. To be honest I don't know why I started doing this fanfic. I guess my Crossover effect has gotten me once again and also I apologized if my grammar is horrible. It's been a long time since I started writing again (then again back then my writing was horrendous, it makes me want to vomit)**

**I might change some of the lores and history a tiny bit on Halo but if you'd like to tell me the details of the Spartan armor and Master chief and other things such as forerunner, UNSC and covenant technology then I hope you would tell me for this so in case if I ever get wrong.**

**And also if anyone knows much about Nisekoi's characters and their world you can review it here as well. You can also give me some advice in Japan to provide better details.**

**Wonder what our spartan is going to do in this 21st century japan.**

**Please review and tell me what you can say on this chapter I've done.**

**Thank you again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for all for your reviews**

**This is the first time I had written a 5000+ words, the writings on some parts are still bad but I'm kinda proud of myself that I managed to write this long and this is the first out of many fanfics I've done that I'm extremely serious writing at.**

**In this AU, I decided to make this story is more focus and a bit of detail on the other organizations or crime syndicates such as the Yakuza, Bee Hive Gang and the Char Siu. You already know that our Spartan is going to interfere with them sooner or later.**

**Of course Master Chief is going to meet with the characters of Nisekoi and each of those main characters will meet him in a . . . different way. And also I wanted to make some slight adjustments to some of the main characters and also the minor characters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these franchises, Halo belongs to 343 and Nisekoi belongs to Naoshi Komi.**

* * *

"Were it so easy" -Thel Vadam 'Arbiter'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Months Later after his arrival . . .**

0816 Hours, August 17, 2013 (Military Calendar), UNSC Frigate Savannah, location Aokagihara Forest, Japan

The Hangar door hissed open as leaves and dirt fell to the ground, the sound of an armored boots echoed through the hangar, the Spartan walked inside of the Troop Bay Hangar of the UNSC frigate, He checked around the area, to see if everything he put was in the exact place, to be sure that nothing had happened while he was gone checking for maybe an expected tourists or an unknown enemy in this center of the forest.

He checked on the two warthogs, and then the Scorpion tanks and even the wires that were hooked up on different places for specific purposes, he checked the entire area and all of them are in the exact place. The Spartan then walked his way up to the bridge of the UNSC frigate.

After many months after he had arrived in the 21st Century era, he had converted the damaged ship into a hidden base, since the ship was unfitted for space flight anymore, he decided to covered the ship with rocks, dirt, branches and leaves and the Spartan also cut trees to cover each side of the frigate, making sure that it would look like somewhat of a huge hill, making it well hidden from the people to see the ship.

The UNSC frigate that had now converted into a hidden base operation for the Spartan, was almost at the center of the Aokigahara Forest, so not only that the people could have trouble discovering his base, the people would also have trouble finding their way in and out at the forest due to not just the size of the forest which spans over an area of 30 square kilometers it also the interference of rich mineral deposits beneath the forest, this was also a famous place where people committed suicide so that's another reason why the people wouldn't come here unless their military or brave or stubborn people.

Speaking of the word suicide, the rate of the suicide attempts in this forest had lessened during the past months while he was busy building customizing his hidden base, the Spartan may understand why people had tried commit such things to themselves to be rid of their misery, it reminded him with the marines, when humanity was almost at the brink of defeat by the hands of the Covenant; some of the UNSC Marines including the Hell Jumpers killed themselves by either jumping out of the airlock, getting shot on the head, slitting their throat rather than fighting the alien coalition. Despite all of that, he still disliked people committing suicide attempt especially at near of his area. So the Master Chief decided to 'scare' them by either firing an M5AB Assault Rifles on the air or ground, or jumping right at them, while wearing a thick brown cloak, making sure that the people ran away from the forest.

He was becoming famous, as news say that there is a "Ghoul Reaper" lurking in the Aokigahara Forest. This news chuckled the Spartan, at least the people won't come here anymore, but he still checked the area of the forest, in case that there may be some people bold or stubborn enough to go inside the forest, especially the 'vloggers'.

Though this forest was actually haunting for the Spartan, sometimes he always sees dead corpse walking through the forest and disappeared, sometimes he can hear their voices; crying and screaming. Those who died were suffering, he never believed in religious God or any of that, he let the police take their bodies from the forest.

He had an option month's back, that he would to take away all of the equipment and vehicles away from the frigate and activating the self-destruct sequence on the fusion reactor to destroy the damaged ship from people discovering it, it was a logical option but after moments of thinking, he decided to go against that option even though it was a rational. Even that if he did decide to destroy the ship, there's a high chance that the people would discover the debris of the destroyed ship and soon the Japanese Government and other nations in this Earth will dare study it and use it for their own benefits, that would have caused problems which would create more devastating wars and many deaths in the 21st Century era. It was best for the Master Chief that he could use this ship for a well hidden prime base operation for him to operate properly in this world or specifically in Japan, he managed to fix the systems of the ship, the map table is now fully operational and ready to use, and the sensor system of the ship is now online.

By having some of the equipment and tools he needed in this base, he also installed special security measures to make sure that the base is well defended from new enemies or Japan's military if he had no other options left to go.

Each of the checkpoints were protected with M247 General Purpose Machine Guns and AI-486H Heavy Machine Guns, each of them were hooked up to the Ship's fusion reactor making limitless of energy source for the defensive systems to be online.

The main entrance for the ground vehicles was at the Troop Bay Hangar, the outside of the hangar door was covered with rocks and a cut of trees, it is also the same with the Fighter Hangar Bay, the Master Chief cut some of the trees that were in the way of the exit for the the Longsword or a Pelican to take off without having to worry to get hit by the tall, stretchy trees in this huge forest.

The bridge itself, was covered with wires hooked up on different components of the base, the map table showed the holographic map of Aokigahara Forest. The bridge's window may be covered in rocks and trees but it didn't matter for the Master Chief since the UNSC ship is no longer operational for spaceflight.

As for his MLJONIR Mark VI, it took him a long time to find a way to take it off but he managed by having the right equipment and tools for, he carefully take it off properly considering the fact that if he went too far, he might damaged his Mark VII suit even more or worse destroying it.

During his cryosleep back at Dawn, Cortana upgraded his by activating his nanomachines and redesigned his armor to such an extent. This armor was still Mark VI but at the same time, it was also a test prototype for the Mark VII.

Overtime, the Master Chief managed to get his MLJONIR's back to full power and function and also upgraded some of the armor and the helmet components . Surprisingly, the UNSC Savannah also repairing equipment and replacement parts for the Spartan III's and Spartan II's MLJONIR Powered Armor.

The Spartan's MLJONIR MARK VI was now equipped with a better Thruster Pack, it is a movement acceleration system that he carefully installed. This is boost his ability to be more quick and aggressive in combat. T-Packs can link up to weapons such as MA5B Assault Rifle, should he fire the weapon, the T-Pack will provide enough counter thrust to keep him from spinning out of control. The suit is also equipped with an active camouflage, this was taken from the parts of a Spartan III's Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor in the ship. Though the use of this device for only a short amount, the use of this will last for only about 3-5 minutes.

The Spartan also made a thick brownish cloak garment, the length of this cloak can reached down to his armored boots, despite the length of the cloak, it doesn't affect his combat. This thick cloak would be extremely useful city and town stealth operation but this was mostly used to scare people away.

The Master Chief made his way to the control bridge as he looked up on the holographic map table, he slide his finger on the left side of the map, there it shows the city of Tokyo.

During his months of research, stealth, watching the cities of Japan, he founded that there are organizations that he needs to keep an eye on. One of those were the Shūei Clan, a Japanese mafia or the Yakuza, their history was somewhat of an interesting story, the Shūei Clan was led by none other than Issei Ichijo, this clan had made many reputation such as battling the National Police Agency and also other mafia gang in Japan for many years now even to this day. Though that this clan had caused wars on the police and other crime syndicate, this wasn't particularly a bad one, they weren't terrorizing civilians that were near them unless forced to.

The other one he had to keep an eye on was called the Bee Hive Gang, they are an American gang that was run by Adelt Wogner Kirisaki, he had a wife named Hana Kirisaki who is a world business renowned business consultant who kept much of the world's finance in balance. This American Gang had also had an history that made many reputation of them, they were the one who destroyed some of the most powerful crime syndicates and other organization in the past back in the U.S, they were the reason why many wars and attacks happened in their home country that almost caused an American Gang War. They had constantly have Turf wars with the Yakuza but are currently in a truce due to each of their heads' son and daughter were dating.

And lastly, the 'Char Siu', it is one of the largest and dangerous mafia gang and an international prominent organization in the world. This international gang had caused much havoc on other countries such as their home country China, Korea, the US, and other large nations in the 21st Century era. They have a 'Don' who is a boss or leader of this large international organization of mafia gang, the 'Don' of this group is a 19 year old female named 'Yui Kanakura', based on his research and findings, this young woman apparently was forced to be the 'Don' of the 'Char Siu', due to the death of her parents and her father was supposed to be the one who would led this large group in China. This mafia seems to have great bond with the Shūei Clan because this 'Yui Kanakura' is a childhood friends of the Yakuza head's son.

Though there are other crime syndicates such as Dark Star, Oswald's Gang, The Seventh Tribe, Blue Mortem and other from the other countries, but those three are the only organizations he always kept an eye on for now, if anything bad happens in Japan, its either going to be the two of them.

The Master Chief watched over the map to see if there are any large activities happening. There was something that caught the Spartan's eye during his time in Japan, there was one small city that is called Bonyari City, it was on the south-west part Tokyo, somewhat close to the ocean bay. This city does not exist in his time, Bonyari is the city where the Yakuza, and the Bee Hive Gang lived, including the Char Siu but only temporary due to their leader's staying there for vacation. So the Master Chief always kept his track on Bonyari and Tokyo City.

He was still in the search of finding any Forerunner relics or installations, after many attempts on finding any of them, the Spartan had found nothing.

He sighed. So he is going to be trapped here for quite some time or worse he's going to be trapped in this era forever, he hasn't yet given up on finding any related Forerunner technology but if the case that he's going to be trapped here, then he made sure that no one in this planet, will find this ship, no matter what.

There was another thing the Spartan was having in his mind was young age, during his sudden arrival in the 21st century era, he noticed that his body felt young, when he managed to take off his MLJONIR Armor, he noticed that the light also turned back in his age of 18.

His physical body was at the peak of a 20 year old athlete veteran, his height when out of armor was around 6'9. His muscles from his back to his legs were healthy and at their fullest potential, his arms were packed and didn't have a single inch of fat on them. His chest is like pure hard steel and his abs and waist were at their peak of their capacity, not a single fat was found on his body, not even his waist and this body he had is something that any man would dream of having when they grow up.

He raised his hand as he looked at it, he still had no idea what that light was made off that not just only sent him back in the 21st century era but also affected him to turn back to his teenage years when he first fought the alien coalition 'The Covenant' back in the dead glassed planet Harvest.

In all honesty, it didn't bother him that much, he did had thought of it from time to time but not to an extent, as long that he can still fight, nothing mattered, his duty is to protect humanity.

The Spartan then looked at the time on the map and see it was 8:39 AM, Saturday.

It's time to go to work then.

* * *

**1328 Hours August 17, 2013, location: south west of Tokyo Bay (Military Calendar)**

The sun shined with bright light through the city of Japan, the sky was filled with the color of blue, birds flew in formations, the streets were crowded with people.

The Master Chief wore a dark green shirt with a black long sleeves inside of his outer shirt, a simple set of dark gray pants with military boots, he lifted three boxes that were filled with fruits and vegetables, He carried them all with no effort at all.

"Hey be careful with the boxes son!" the old man said "Don't get yourself too reckless!"

"I won't Mr. Hamada, I'll be fine." The Master Chief replied.

He finally reached at the old man's store as he went inside and put the boxes on the side of the floor.

During his time in this world, he needed foods and supplies back at his base, of course he still have the UNSC supplies there but those will only last for about a year or two, so he decided the best course of action was to find some job that he be could able to do. He couldn't get the higher job due to having no graduation certificate from college and also due to his young age.

So he had to find a job that could be easy for the Spartan to apply and do well, and after many times to find one, he found one, It's a small food store named "Hamada's Food Store", the store was somewhat close to Bonyari High School, from only having a ten minutes of walking, he heard from some of the students and other people that Bonyari High School was the place where the Yakuza Head's son and the Bee Hive Head's daughter were studying and dating, they say that those two are at their second year now, he also heard that this is where the 'Don' of the Char Siu group is teaching.

That school became famous due to the three of them being there, many things had happened but not to an extent where the Spartan was need to bash in for unwanted threats.

He had to drive for 1 or 2 hours from his base to here, though he did rent a small house that is also near from this school, he uses that house as his secondary base, some of the UNSC equipment and tools were put there if there was ever a case that he wouldn't reach his home base in time. He hid his armor down in his basement, the house also have security system, as he installed 5 security cameras on each of his room such as his kitchen, the dining room, the bed room and especially the basement.

"You know, for an 18 year old kid, you sure look tall as an athlete and your body is pretty bulked up" Mr Hamada chuckled at the super soldier. " People would be probably be fooled that you're in the middle 20's or even 30's"

The Master Chief didn't answer is he took each same fruit and put it into the exact position where it should supposed to be. This job was immensely easy for the Spartan to do since his job was only to carry the boxes and put some fruits on the exact shelves and tables, and most of the fruits in this store were sweets.

"Say how long have you been training again to have such a good body of yours?" Mr. Hamada asked. He drink his water bottle from exhaustion.

"10 years, sir." The Spartan replied.

"Ohhhhh I see. Man I sure wish to have that kind of body of yours!" The old man laughed.

The Super Soldier sighed, talking with civilians was not something he was good at or liked doing. Back in his time, he had limited contact with the UNSC civilians in the outer and inner colonies of the Unified Earth Government, normally when he met or saved the civilians during the Human-Covenant War, they could feel nothing but fear and awe to him and his brothers and sisters during combat. Even the UNSC personnel are the same to some extent, the marines could do nothing but follow orders, and sometimes felt awe to the Spartans, though they do try to talk to him sometimes such as Sgt. Johnson.

Mr. Hamada was a 78 year old man, he wore a white long sleeves shirt, with a simple dark brown pants with black shoes. He was a senior citizen but he was also a former military soldier in Japan back in his prime days fighting the crime syndicates, so the Master Chief sometimes talked to him without having to feel of being feared or awed.

He learned to study Japanese back at his own time during training, they were to study all kinds of language even though that English was now common for the outer colony, he only learned seventy percent of the Japanese language, so there were some parts that would confused him.

The Master Chief put the last fruit on the shelves, he grabbed the empty boxes and took it outside of the store and put them on light pole that was just in front of the food store. The people who were walking by the streets looked at him with fear on their eyes, and walked quickly out of his way thinking that the Spartan would killed them. It wasn't surprising since back then, the marines and the civilians were sometimes or always afraid of him or even disgusted when they looked at him whether he was in or out of his MLJONIR.

"The fruits are now in place, Mr. Hamada." The Spartan said.

"Ahhh that's great to hear!" Hamado replied "That's seventy-three percent of sweet fruits we have now in this store"

The Spartan didn't replied, he went inside of the C.R as he washed his hands from the dirt he got from each of those box.

Mr. Hamada heard a group of student walking on the side walks, passing by his store, he looked up and see that the group were four girls and two boys, it seems that one of the girl whose hair was long orange hugging the one guy whose hair has messy black hair, wearing a white shirt with black pants. The two other girls could only sigh while the other two were about to take the girl's arms away from the boy with pure hatred on their eyes.

He could only chuckled at the sight of the young people having their great time. "Ahh youth." he said as he took another bottle of water. He surely missed those days when he was young, he had great time with his buddies, always going restaurants, buying foods, and talking some stuffs they had and enjoy.

"Say, John. Mind if I ask you something?" The old man asked.

"Of course not ,sir." The Master Chief said, he walked up close to him.

"You said that you studied at a private school somewhere on the US, is that right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Was it a military school?"

"Yes, sir."

"Can you do me a favor?" Mr. Hamada asked.

The Master Chief puzzled. "What is it sir?"

"Don't call me sir." Mr. Hamada said as he raised his right index finger. "I may be your boss in this store, but you don't have to call me, sir. Just call me Mr. Hamada or even Hamada if you'd like, I could care less about someone not being formal on me even that I'm an old geezer now. You can call everyone sir if you'd like but not me. Understand?"

It took moments for the Chief to respond as he nodded at this. The Spartan was used calling them formally by either saying 'sir' or 'ma'am', though one person who would rather be called by his last name was his best friend, Sgt Johnson. The marines and even Commander Miranda Keyes called him that.

The old man smiled. "Good. Now back to the topic at hand. Did you have many friends back then?"

The Spartan replied. "Not much."

"Hmm I see. And what happened to them afterwards?"

"They died from an accident seven years ago."

The room suddenly became silent. This suddenly became awkward, it took for some moments Mr. Hamada to respond. "Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that."

The Spartan just stared at the old man with little emotion. He lied of course, only a half of it, some of his friends died from the war against the religious fanatical merciless Covenant. His best friend, Sam, sacrificed himself to destroy the Covenant ship to save him and his team and the damaged UNSC frigate, his other Spartan brothers and sisters died in the Outer Colonies, his friend Sgt. Johnson died in the Ark, and Cortana sacrificed herself to save the Master Chief so that he could accomplished his mission to destroy the Didact's ship.

Cortana.

His heart ache from this but showed no emotion to the old man. Every night he always hear the words from her voice. He always get's nightmare every now and then, he expected that, of course, but it doesn't mean that it couldn't hurt him. That's why he never sleeps often.

"It's alright, Mr. Hamada. I've gotten over from it now but I still miss them." The Master Chief said.

Mr. Hamada looked deep into the Spartan's eye, he knows that some part of those were half true and half were not. But he did not want to deepen this kind of conversation. "I'm sure that you do."

The Spartan nodded.

"You see I've been wondering, you are now at the age of 18, and you said that you aren't interested going to high school." Mr. Hamada said.

"No sir."

Mr. Hamada internally sighed, he gave up on this, he keeps calling him 'sir', well, it can't be helped, habits die hard.

"And yet you were trying to find a job just for the sake of food supplies?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

"What if I told you that you can study at Bonyari High School by having someone to sneak you in? You do that you and can study at any college universities and manage to get a proper job for you and a well balanced finance." Mr. Hamada said.

The Spartan immediately replied "Thanks for the offer but I don't it's necessary, this job is good enough for me."

"Are you sure? I persist." The old man said.

"Positive, sir."

Mr. Hamada shrugged "Well it's your choice, but the offer is still on going."

The Spartan nodded. It wasn't really necessary for him to go to study at university since he had all the equipment and supplies he need during his stay. He still had another nine-million yen that was gifted by one of the young famous actor named 'Haku Miyanagi'. The reason why he was given such amount of money was because the Spartan saved him, three months ago, when he fell from the building due to unexpected heart stroke, the spartan managed to catch him in time before he even hit the ground. The young actor was very thankful to the Master Chief and decided to give him the large amount of money, as token of thanks.

The Spartan declined at first but the young actor insisted him to have that money, he said 'You are one of the many people in this world who has a strong caring heart and strength of will'. The Master Chief wondered if that actor was some sort of 'monk' or a spiritual person, so he had nothing else to say and accepted his reward of thanks.

Hamada looked at his watch on his left wrist. "Well, you've done your job now. It's 4:38 PM, you're free to go now."

The Spartan nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"And by the way, here's your pay." He said, he gave the money to the Master Chief. "Now get out here, kid, and don't forget to enjoy your youth."

The Master Chief took the money as he bowed down to the old man. "Thank you, sir. Good luck on your way home."

"To you as well, kid." He smiled.

He nodded as he left the store without another word, Mr. Hamada just shook his head as he sighed. "Still a weird kid."

He always wondered where did this teenage came from, he met the Spartan eight months ago after Christmas ended. When he first met him, he looked different from the young people he sees; very different. Whenever he ordered him around; he as what he was told, no question asked, but its not that he was doing it instead it was how he acted, his actions felt almost alien to him, especially to the people around him. Though there are some who were attracted to his attitude and mostly his looks despite how pale his face was.

He was quiet at first but he did manage to put him out of that silent type; well maybe about twenty percent of it.

Hamada then heard a door opening, he looked up and see an adult who is at her 40's, she has a brown hair with a pony tail and wore a white blouse shirt.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the owner of the Japanese Sweet Shop." Hamada said, smiling at the woman.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hamada, how are you doing on this day or better, have any luck finding a 'sexy' girl walking by on your store?" Nanako laughed.

"Well I dare say, I do! And my luck has proven to be strong once again as I found a lot of em!" He returned in kind as he raised his right fist upwards.

"Sure you do, you perv geezer" She rolled her eyes.

"So are you buying the usual fruits again?" He asked as he grabbed the water bottle and drank it.

"Yep, same as usual." She said as she strolled to the shelves, putting the list of fruits she needs to buy on her large white bag.

"Your store seemed to be getting better than last year." Nanako remarked.

"Well I should thank my new assistant for that."

"Oh? So you have a new assistant?" She asked, while putting the fruits on her bag.

He nodded. "Yep. It's a young teenage boy, a year older than your daughter if you ask."

"Huh, I see and he did all of this."

A year ago, the store was a complete mess, the fruits were not in the exact place, floors were covered dirt and the skin of the other fruits, the shelves were all broken up, the lights kept flickering, and the windows were crack. Now, the entire area was clean, the windows and shelves were fixed, the light became brighter than before, and the floor was pure clean.

"He's a friendly and humble kid, that's what I can say, you should see what he looked like, he looked like a 20 year old veteran athlete for crying out loud!" He remarked.

"Ohhh, maybe I should asked him to date my older daughter." She giggled, thinking of an idea to get this young kid.

"Well good luck for that because he seemed to be foreign when it comes to love stuff." The old man rolled his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I remember the last time someone asked him out and he had no idea what to say and just said; 'I'm afraid I can't understand what you're saying' I laughed so hard when he said that. Oh those days." He laughed.

Nanako whistled. "Ouch, and how many times did that happened?"

"Oh a lot!" The old man replied. "You need a strength of an elephant to put him to those date."

"Hmm, I'm sure that I'll have an idea for him when he comes back." The woman chuckled. "And speaking of coming back, when is he going to come back here?"

"Ah tomorrow on exact 12 PM, good luck on asking that boy out to date your kid."

"Oh I will." Nanako had already had an idea for this. 'Two boys dating my daughter, oh it would be beautiful and hilarious!'

* * *

**2102 Hours August 17, 2013 (Military Calendar) Location, somewhere on the docks of Tokyo.**

The Spartan was waiting on the roof of an abandoned warehouse, he can hear the boats sailing through the seas, the ocean splashes the docks with a thunderous sound. It was night time, the city brightens the skies with their colorful lights.

He looked up on his HUD as he detected multiple life signs coming this way. His intel reported that the Bee Hive Gang would be here for the package deal with the other crime syndicate, it appears that they have an advance weapon that could level a small town. This revelation made the Chief to act now and ever. It was time.

This would be the first time for the Bee Hive Gang to meet the Spartan, and it sure won't be the last.

The Spartan readied his MA5B Assault Rifle, he then entered into invisibility mode, he looked down to see forty-six Bee Hive Gang members, and the other mafia gang who called themselves the 'Dark Star Gang', each of the member were holding AK-47 assault rifles, M4A1, P5 pistol and katanas.

Based on his findings on the Dark Star Gang, they are one of the smallest mafia gang in America but also one of the deadliest of them all, they create deadly which also includes nuclear weapons and caused the incident in Philadelphia which killed five-thousand people. They also once had a deadly gang war with the Bee Hive and the Char Siu, three of them took heavy losses but after years, they finally made a truce with each other and decided to worked with them on some of their operations.

Dark Star Gang were extremely hard to find, Many governments around the world tried to find and eliminate them, though they always knew when to escape and hide their evidences.

"So you must be Ricardo Diaz, I presume?" Michael Williams, member of the Bee Hive gang asked, he had a short brown hair with blue eyes,he wore white suit, with a black plants, his face was covered with two scars on his cheek and his forehead, he also wore a sunglasses.

"Of course." A Dark Star member replied, he had a long red hair, his suit were complete black. "We have the package."

One of the members of the Dark Star grabbed the brief case from the trunk of the car, he then gave it to their leader.

Ricardo opened the brief case and showed it to the Bee Hive members. The Spartan analyzed the brief case as he detected a large radioactive energy coming from it. 'So it is a Nuclear weapon.' he thought.

He leveled his rifle and analyzed each enemy target he's going to shot first, as he finally know which one he was going to shot, he waited and let the two gang talked more for any additional intel that he would find from them if they had one.

"So? Where's the money?" Ricardo asked, he still held the brief case on his right hand.

Michael looked back towards his men and nodded, two Bee Hive members strapped their assault rifles on their back as they grabbed the four brief cases. They walked closer to the leader of the package group and opened the brief cases to see three-billion dollars.

"Three-billion dollars? That's it?"

"I thought you agreed for the amount of pay we would give you?" Michael asked, he arched an eyebrow.

"We said that the price would be thirty-three billion!" Ricardo said, he was starting to lose his temper, but he manged to cool down.

"That is not what you said-"

"Are we really going to do this all over again? I said before and I will say it again. The price of this 'weapon' would be thirty-three billion not three billion dollars." He said calmly. "If you are not going to follow our dema-"

BLAM

Ricardo who held the brief case was shot into his right arm as it got off from his body leaving only with a river of blood squirted from his now loosen arm, dropping the brief case on the floor. He screamed in pain but was now silenced as another bullet blew his head off.

The two groups looked around to find the source of the gunfire, before they even manage to find the gunner, another volley of bullets stroke six member from each group.

As they found the figure who killed their men, they were shocked to see what he or it looks like, nevertheless, they opened fire. The Spartan jumped off the roof, he hit the ground with immense impact that it left a large crack on it, he then started to sprint around as he eliminate them one by one with deadly accuracy.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"Just keep shooting!"

"It's too fas-AGH"

The two group of gangs tried their best to shoot the Spartan but to no avail, the way they see him was a like blur, each of them were cut down. The Master Chief sprinted towards his next target as he uppercut the man with such force that his head exploded completely, he then jabbed the next one, crushing his skull in an instant, then another and another. It was a massacre.

Michael was in a state of pure terror, he had never experienced something like this in his life with the Bee Hive Gang. He had never seen someone or something moved so fast, he saw how that 'thing' killed his men and Ricardo's group. Each of them were getting pulverized with such terrifying force. 'What is that 'thing'? And what does it want from us?' He thought, he then started to run away from the wholesale slaughter.

Before he even get the chance to leave, he was shot on the leg, felling on the ground as he screamed in pain.

'I'm going to keep him alive for questioning later' The Spartan thought.

The Master Chief killed a considerable number of gangsters, he sprinted and jabbed and then he shot, he did it again and again, this was the easiest job he had ever done in his life, this gangsters makes the Grunts looked like Elites in comparison.

The Spartan had fought the Grunts for a long time now, unlike the Elites, they are cowardly by nature, though they can be dangerous when they are in sheer numbers. Though when it comes to Special Ops Grunts, they are more aggressive than the usual grunt.

The other gangsters who were still alive were petrified, seeing the Spartan moved and eliminating them each of their men with such speed and strength.

"KEEP SHOOTING IT!" one of the gangster barked.

"We're trying!"

"I don't wanna be here anymore!" one of them cried.

"IT'S A MONSTER"

"AAAAH"

"THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" One of the gangster said as he started to run away in fear.

The others followed as well but unfortunately for them, there was no such thing as escape, not when the Spartan was around. He made sure every single of them is dead. He couldn't used his frag grenade due to the fact that the nuclear weapon was on that brief case, there's a high chance that it would explode causing a devastating incident for the nearby civilians. He sprinted towards the surviving members of the Bee Hive and the Dark Star, because of his augmented speed, he managed to get on front of them with a speed of a cheetah and as he cut all of them with his MA5B Assault Rifle.

One of the Bee Hive gangster decided to try to kill the Spartan with his katana, unless he was an elite, that was the stupidest move he had ever done, the Master Chief grasped his Katana as he crushed it in half with his bear hand, and threw the gangster on the wall crushing his back.

Few others tried the same thing, they never learn, he strapped his assault rife on his back, grabbed two of them on the neck as he crushed their windpipe, and threw at the other gangsters and jumped right at them, stomping their heads with his armored boots, blood splattered everywhere. One guy threw a knife at him, only for the Master Chief to caught it with great reflex and threw it back to the owner, hitting his head like a bullet, resulting a hole in and out of his head.

The Master Chief then grabbed his pistol, shooting four gangsters.

Everything became silent, only two member remains, one of them was lying on the floor still screaming in pain while the other who was standing right in front of the Spartan. He could the last standing gangster, getting shaken by the fact that he was the only one left.

"Fuck this We gonna die together!" The gangster said as he took his grenades out and was about threw it on the floor.

"No!" The Spartan sprinted almost like a lightning bolt as he threw the man on the sky, he threw him so hard that, when the grenades exploded, it was forty meters away from him and the brief case.

'that was a close one.' He sighed.

The Spartan then grabbed the brief case, then walked towards the lying member of the Bee Hive. Michael tried to crawl away, he screamed as his bloody leg was getting crushed by the Spartan's boot.

"Please don't kill me!" He pleaded, this only gotten worse for him as the Spartan slowly squeezing his leg.

"Why do you want this nuclear weapon?"

He squeezed his leg even more, he screamed even harder from the shock he was having.

"If you think anyone can save you or even hear you, think again, even if they did hear us and call a police, it would take minutes for them to get here." The Master Chief said.

"So I'm going to ask you again. Why. Do. You. Want. This. Nuclear. Weapon?"

The man only had a few minutes left before his blood loss will finally take his life, he had to make it quick, fortunately the Bee Hive member finally spoke.

"We want to use this weapon to destroy one city!"

"And what city would that be?" The Master Chief asked. His cold and deep voice stroke fear to the dying gangster.

"Bonyari."

"Why?"

"Its because this was the place where the Yakuza lived! Some of us had suspicion head's daughter was forced to date with the Yakuza head's son! We were supposed to moved Ojou out of Japan and after that we were supposed to nuked the entire place!"

The Master Chief did not believe what the man just said but hearing the man's voice of reason and knowing full well if he was lying or not, and all of words he just said was true. This was one of-no- the most biggest, ridiculous, stupidest, and pathetic reason he had ever heard in his life. A crime organization that caused many gang wars and incident in America wanted to use a nuclear weapon capable to destroy a portion of an island, just for the sake of a suspicious relationship of two teenagers.

He almost swore that he was starting to missed the Covenant, hell even the Flood. Before he wanted to ask more, the man was already dead, the blood loss finally take a toll out of him.

The Master Chief sighed. He had a thought that he was on an alternate reality back then, and this one almost proved it. If this Bee Hive Gang want to use a nuclear weapon just for the sake their head's daughter then he would say that they are now the most dangerous and the most pathetic organization he had ever fought.

Though as much as how pathetic reason it sound, the other half reason was actually a good plan for the Bee Hive Gang, it was also a 'good' way for them to wiped out their enemy, the Yakuzas in one strike, he'll give them that.

He couldn't help but wonder of just how important their 'Oujou' really was to them. Based on his research with these Gang, this was the first time they had ever done this just for the sake of their head's daughter. But before even think more of it, he heard a siren nearby and he already knew that the police would come here late.

The Spartan then activated his cloak invisibility, sprinting his way out of the docks without being seen as the cops arrived on the scene.

**Author's note**

**And HERE YOU GO. This is the longest chapter I've ever done.**

**Please review on what you can say on this chapter and I apologized again about the first part,**

**I'd like to explain on the Spartan III and II replacement parts he found on Savannah. You see I decided to change some history and lore of this ship making sure that the Master chief can somewhat adjust and fix his armor in some way. Think of that ship as the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, though unlike the 'dawn' frigate, UNSC Savannah only had some few equipment and tools and vehicles.**

**In short of making this lore, UNSC Savannah also served as Spartan III and II's special ops during the Human Covenant War.**

**Though please review for this. I want to hear your criticism on this including the changes I've done with the two franchises. I'd like to get myself better from this thanks. And also if there was some parts that I could change here.**

**If anyone of you knows the lore of Nisekoi characters, you can also review it here.**

**Thank you again**


End file.
